Out of Mind, Into the Realm of Shadows
by BakurasKitty
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Ayah accidently falls for Yami Marik while trying to help Marik destroy his dark side. Can she awaken a feeling in Yami Marik that noone ever knew he had or will she get burned playing with fire?
1. Chapter 1 Just Lust?

Disclaimer: I—Do—Not—Own—Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I owned Marik...heeheehee... 

Ayah snuck into Marik's underground hideout. She pressed her back against the cold stone wall and slowly made her way down the hall. The lit torches that lined the hallway provided little light to see by. She stopped when she heard mysterious voices coming from a brightly-lit room just ahead of her. Ayah failed to notice the two guards who had been following her the whole time.

"Cute, ain't she?" one guard whispered to the other.

"She's MY capture for the night." the other replied.

The first guard smacked the other on the head "No, stupid! She's for the master. We'll finally get some reward."

The rare hunters snuck closer to her, like a lion stalking its prey. In a swift motion, they seized her and covered her mouth with a piece of purple cloth.

Ayah struggled to free herself, but it was no good. The two dark hooded men held her securely. She was carried into the room illuminated with bright candle and torchlight. Ayah looked around the room and saw a large glass covered table in the center of the room and a distance away from the table was a golden throne on a raised platform. Several dark hooded men stood gathered around the front of the throne.

The gathered rare hunters parted creating an isle to the throne where Marik sat with his sennen rod in hand. "Master Marik, we bring you a..." The rare hunter was cut off at the sight of Marik's sennen rod.

Marik stood the folds in his purple cloak slipping to the floor. His hood shielded his face from Ayah's sight. _I'm finally able to be face-to-face with Marik! _she thought, then added with a sigh, _Can't I have a little fun exploring and not get caught?_

Marik walked quietly toward her and the hunters. She looked down, a bit fear building inside of her. Ayah felt cold gold as Marik placed the rod under her chin and raised her head up to meet his beautiful violet eyes.

_He's got lovely eyes, _she thought.

Marik's eyes widened with surprise. _This is the girl Ishizu said would come and try to help free me. _"Set her down" he commanded his hunters.

The rare hunters let her stand on her own two feet, but still kept her hand in a tight grip behind her back. She wore a sleeveless beige dress which clung to her body revealing her shape.

Marik scanned her from head to toe, _Actually, more of a woman than girl. _

A voice rang sharply in his head, _Yes, a woman that I want to own. I can see that all you're going to do is just stand there and LOOK at her. I'm going to take control and DO something about it. _

Marik raised his hands to his head. He shouted at his yami with his thoughts, _NO, you'd scare and hurt her. _Marik began to shake, trying to keep himself in control and to keep his yami back.

"Master?" one of the rare hunters holding Ayah looked questioningly at Marik.

"Let her roam free." Marik told the hunter. Ayah look scared and worried.

The hunter let go of her. She removed the cloth from her mouth and turned to the hunter with an angry stare, throwing the cloth at him. The cloth hit the rare hunter in his face and then fell delicately into his rough hands. Then she turned back to Marik, placing her hands on his temples, rubbing them gently. Marik relaxed, his hair spiked up like pineapple leaves. He grinned hungrily at her and placed an arm around her waist yanking her closer to him. He kissed her hard and tucked the rod behind him so he could stoke her side through her dress.

Ayah gave into his kiss and caressed his chest with one hand while she reached for the rod. She slipped the rod from his belt and used it to smack him on his head. Marik fell to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Marik!" She knelt down beside him. She stroked his cheek and took his hand in her own. She gently kissed his hand.

Marik's eye's fluttered open. "What...?"

Ayah helped Marik to his feet. "Your evil side started to show himself."

Marik glanced around at his hunters "Leave now." he commanded. Marik's followers shuffled out of the large room leaving only Ayah and Marik staring at each other. Ayah looped her arm through Marik's and hugged his arm, "I'll help you to your room so you can relax and regain you sense of direction."

Marik fumbled down the dark passageways with Ayah at his side.

In his room, Ayah let go of Marik and he carefully made his way to his desk. Feeling less dizzy, Marik removed his purple cloak and draped it over the back of his desk chair. Ayah's heart jumped at the sight of Marik's bare back. _Ouch! That must have hurt, carving into his tender flesh._ She shivered clearing out unwanted images of a fiery hot knife scraping away his soft skin. _I don't want to think about that! _He turned back around to see Ayah right behind him.

"Thank you for stopping him." Marik whispered. He ran his hand over her cheek. His lips lightly brushing Ayah's.

"Anything, Marik." She felt her heart shift uneasily. Her heart sparked when she came face-to-face with Marik and she felt as if another heart had sparked when Yami Marik released himself.

Marik picked Ayah up catching her by surprise. He carried to the bed and laid her down on the silky white sheets, then slipped into his bed along side her. She placed her hand on his muscular chest and stroked him gently. Marik drew her in so close he could feel her soft skin rubbing against his own.

Ayah nibbled on his ear while her hand continued to caress him, starting at his chest and began inching downward. Ayah's hand rubbed Marik's stomach causing him to grunt loudly with pleasure. "You certainly aren't lacking in affection." he whispered.

A sharp pain seared through his head again. _Enjoy her while it lasts, weakling. You don't know how to handle a woman like her, but I do. I will claim her when the time is right. _Yami Marik said, heavy lust in his voice.

_You can never really love her! All you have is pure hate, yami! _ _You'll hurt her, trying to pretend that you love her! I won't let you do that! _Marik shouted back.

_One problem with that, you can't stop me from controlling you!_ Yami Marik's laughter faded out in Marik's mind.

Marik looked at the woman who had fallen asleep beside him. Ayah's hand was still on his stomach. Marik kissed her hand and brushed the stray hairs from her face. _Is all I feel for her lust?_ Marik asked himself.

Author's note: Lame, I know. But it'll get better I promise. And reviews help.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

Disclaimer: I—Do—Not—Own—Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I owned Marik...heeheehee... 

Marik emerged from his bed still half-asleep and headed for the bathroom to shower. He turned the water to warm filling the room with fog. Ayah, hearing the shower turn on, sat up in bed and looked toward the bathroom.

She wore an innocent yet mischievous look on her face, _Let's go see Marik!_

She hopped of the bed and removed her clothing leaving them in a pile on the floor. She peeked into the bathroom through the crack in the door. Marik was already in the shower, his clothing in a pile on the floor. Ayah pulled back the shower curtain and jumped in catching Marik by surprise.

"You wouldn't mind if I washed you, would you?" she asked, a look of innocence on her face.

"Mmm...no I wouldn't." Marik eyed her up and down. _Nice, _Yami Marik cut in. _Shutup, Yami! I already have thoughts of my own. I don't need yours too! _Marik thought sharply.

Marik stood still as Ayah massaged the shampoo into his hair, "Ahh...that's good. Thank you."

At that moment a sudden change came over Marik. He grabbed Ayah and yanked her to him. Ayah noticed the hair she was washing was standing on end, even with all the shampoo rinsed out. Yami Marik kissed her hard; his tongue forced her mouth open. His hand trailed down her body and up her back.

_I need air!_ she thought and shoved Yami Marik away. "I like it when you kiss me, but you need to let the lady take a breather."

"I'll let you know when I need lessons on how to kiss a woman." Yami Marik pushed her roughly up against the shower wall and trapped her in his arms. _Ow! That's gonna leave a bruise._ Ayah thought. He sucked on her ear and let his hands begin exploring her body again. Yami Marik decided to take a bite out of her ear, making Ayah squint her eyes in pain. Blood trickled down the side of her body and mixed with the water at their feet.

"Your just so disgustingly yummy." Yami Marik grinned.

"Yeah, I can be yummy, just not that way." Ayah replied

Ayah pushed him to the other side of the shower, but Yami Marik grabbed her hand and she landed against him. "At least this time I landed on something soft." She said grinning and stroking his chest.

Yami Marik smirked, _Just what I wanted. She's showing signs of weakness. I'll be able to control her easily without my sennen rod. Look out, Pharaoh! I have a new weapon!_

He violently pushed her to the floor and tried to force himself upon her. "Give yourself to me. You're mine in more ways than one..." Yami Marik purred into her ear.

"No." Ayah frowned and angrily kicked him off. She struggled inside trying to keep her fondness for him hidden. She liked him, but he needed to learn some manners.

Yami Marik stood up laughing. _"_You can't hide it. I see it in your eyes. Your weakness is love. You love me but you deny it." He smirked, "It was nice showering with you, Ayah."

He let Marik take control again. "Ayah!" Marik scooped her up and took her out of the shower. "I'm so sorry that happened! I saw what he did to you! That jerk!"

"Ow!" Ayah flinched and grasped her ear in pain.

"I'll clean off your ear for you. I want to make up for my yami's actions." Marik gently cleaned Ayah's sore ear. Ayah smiled, "You have very soft hands, Marik."

Just as Ayah turned around to face him, Marik's face flushed red. He quickly shook the redness away, "We'd better get dressed before someone interrupts us." He didn't want his followers to find out that this female had hit his soft spot.

They dried off and got dressed in fresh clothing. Marik changed into his short white shirt and black pants. Ayah put on a sleeve-less light blue dress that stopped just above the knee. _Maybe Yami Marik is right. I need to show him what love is, what it feels like...then...maybe..."_ Ayah thought.

Odion knock on the door, "The boat is ready to board, Master Marik."

"Where are you going, Marik? Wherever it is I want to be with you. I can defend myself against your yami if I need to." Ayah pleaded.

"You may come to Domino City with me. You may even help me banish the Pharaoh." Marik placed a well-muscled arm around her. Ayah looked up at Marik questioningly.

"Is that your yami talking or you, Marik?" And there's a pharaoh in Domino!? What is he doing there and what does he look like?" Ayah looked surprised and excited.

"A boy named Yugi solved the sennen puzzle and inherited the Pharaoh's power. The puzzle housed the ancient Pharaoh's spirit and now he resides within Yugi." Marik replied frowning.

"I remember Yugi before I went on my Egypt vacation." Ayah thought aloud.

"That puzzle of his gave me a headache and odd things started happening." She blushed, "I sat next to Bakura who kept pretending not to look at me. And his ring gave me headaches too." _Marik and I on an exciting adventure to seek out an ancient Egyptian pharaoh in Domino City. How exciting!_

Marik looked over at Ayah as they were boarding the boat. _I can sense that Ayah has some unknown secrets about her. Only certain sennen items, like the ring and puzzle, give her headaches? My rod doesn't have that affect on her. How odd._

Ayah ran to the front of the boat; Marik followed her at a slower pace. Ayah closed her eyes and felt the ocean breeze flow through her hair. She took in a large scent of the sea. Marik thought, _She looks so radiant in the light of the sun._ Suddenly, her face turned green and she coughed and spat into the ocean waves below.

Marik soothingly rubbed her back,"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just took in too much salty air."

Author's Note: Rocky start, but now I think this story is going better. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Aboard Marik's Love Boat

Disclaimer: I—Do—Not—Own—Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I owned Marik...heeheehee... 

Inside the boat in the lounge room, Ayah hung with Marik's hunters. They were getting a good rest before they arrived at Domino to fulfill Marik's plans.

"Where's Marik?" Ayah asked a rare hunter who obviously was checking her out.

"He's on deck, very engrossed in his duel with the Pharaoh right now and doesn't want to be disturb." He inched closer to her. "But I'm available if you need anything." He purred hopefully into her ear.

She ignored his last comment and went on deck to find Marik. She'd much rather be with Marik than surrounded by these fools.

Marik stood near the front tip of his boat grasping his glowing rod as the wind blew his purple cloak. He was dueling the Pharaoh through one of his mind slaves with the power of his sennen rod.

"Now, Pharaoh, you'll witness the power of an Egyptian God!" Marik yelled.

Slifer the sky dragon loomed over the Pharaoh ready to beat him into the ground. Yami stared at the beast in bewilderment.

"There must be some way I can defeat this great monster." Yami thought to himself out loud.

Seto and Mokuba stood nearby watching the duel. _I wonder if Yugi is smart enough to figure out how to defeat Slifer. I already have._ Seto thought. He wished this duel would be over already so he could duel Yugi and win.

Ayah stared at Marik as he "dueled" the Pharaoh. She couldn't stand watching any longer. Ayah snuck up behind Marik and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned forward, nibbling playfully at his ear.

"Ayah! Not now!" Marik whispered behind him.

She slid her hands down his dark purple cloak and massaged his chest muscles. "You're working yourself into a rage, Marik. You need to relax."

Marik softened, savoring Ayah's gentle touch. His hold on his mind slave grew weak.

"Marik's control over his mind slave is fading." Yami thought aloud. "But why?"

"_This our chance! Whatever happened to Marik gave us the opening we needed to win this duel!"_ Yugi thought to his other self.

Yami played Mind Control giving him access to Marik's Revival Jam.

"Now, Buster Blader, attack Marik's slime token!" Yami shouted. The duel monster slashed its sword through the semi-liquid creature erasing Marik's Life Points.

Yami Marik took control, but just slightly, so that Ayah wouldn't sense him. He knew her interference cost him the duel, but he was developing a sure plan to win. He smirked; all he needed for his plan to succeed was the female.

A few minutes later, Marik was sitting in his black comfy desk chair inside his boat. He was having and internal war whether to thank Ayah for calming him down or yelling at her for causing him to lose his duel with the Pharaoh.

Ayah stood next to the ice maker, leaning her body against the marble counter while sucking on a piece of ice. She looked at Marik with a quizzical well-what-are-you-going-to-do-to-me look in her face. She reached behind her to get another piece of ice to suck on.

_So beautiful, so innocent, so vulnerable. _Yami Marik's thoughts pushed their way into Marik's head. Marik glanced over at Ayah and licked his lips. Marik could feel the darkness enveloping him, making him feel helpless against it.

"Marik?" Ayah asked concerned.

"I'm ok. I have developed another plan for defeating the Pharaoh." Marik said.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayah went over to him and pulled out of his seat. "I'm going to keep you preoccupied so you forget allll about it."

She led to him to the huge hot tub he had on his boat. "This is the biggest hot tub I've ever seen! It's as big as a swimming pool!" Ayah exclaimed. "I like space." Marik stated. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light kiss on the neck.

"Why don't you get in the tub and I'll give you a back rub." she suggested, smiling at him. "Sounds good to me, but I'd rather have you get in with me." he smirked.

Marik stripped off his clothes and climbed into the soothing bath. Ayah leaned over the edge to give him a back rub. Her hands gently rubbed his shoulders and traveled down his back. "Doesn't that feel better?" she asked.

Marik closed his eyes and nodded head in pleasure. In a swift movement, he turned around and pulled her in with him. "Marik!" she shouted in surprise.

"What I just wanted you closer to me." he smirked. "Don't look at me like that! You make me want to...want to..." she said, then blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Want to what?" Marik asked still smirking. He pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips with hers. Marik slowly slipped Ayah's dress down off of her and carefully took off her under clothing.

She wrapped her arms a round his neck. He stroked her sides softly. _He's so much gentler than Yami Marik._ Ayah thought.

She pulled away and splashed some warm water on him. She giggled and swam away quickly.

"Oh. So you want me to chase you. Ok then." Marik smirked and started after her.

Much splashing, screaming, and laughter echoed into the walkway. Odion walked by the room. _Sounds like Marik and Ayah are having fun. I'm glad to hear Marik coming back to his usual self._

Marik struggled inside, trying to fight off his dark side. _No! I won't let you take me over!_

_Let me out! I want to hold her just as much as you do! _ Yami Marik shouted pushing to break free.

Ayah snuggled up close to Marik. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Marik sighed with relief. He had been able to fight off his yami this time.

He scooped her up and stepped out of the tub. Carefully so he wouldn't wake her, he laid Ayah on a lawn chair. He dried off and redressed himself, putting back on his short white shirt and sexy black pants.

He took Ayah back into his arms and carried her to his sleeping quarters where she could rest. He kissed her forehead as he covered her with the blankets.

A rare hunter met Marik in the walkway, "We are almost to Domino, master."


	4. AUTHOR NOTICE

All stories are on hiatus because I'm grounded from anything having to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! cries Very sorry! I don't know how long I'll be grounded, but I'm sure it will be for quite a while. I'll resume my writing as soon as this torture session is over! Again, Very sorry!


End file.
